cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vladimir
Biography Vladimir is one of the founding members of the New Pacific Order. He helped to design the first Charter of the Order and was subsequently elected to the First Alliance Council in February 2006. After his first term ended at the end of February he did not seek re-election to the Alliance Council and was appointed to the newly created position of Imperial Regent by then Emperor Ivan Moldavi. As Imperial Regent, Vladimir served as second in command to the Emperor, macro-managing the day to day operations of the Order and speaking on the Emperor's behalf when he was not available. He resigned from this position when Ivan Moldavi resigned as Emperor in early September 2006 and was appointed Imperial Councillor by the new Emperor, Dilber. In April 2007, in addition to his position as Imperial Councillor, Vladimir was appointed Prefect of the Praetorian Guard by Emperor TrotskysRevenge. Under his leadership the Praetorian Guard underwent a mass reorganisation, quickly becoming a highly efficient, effective and respected department within the Order. The Praetorian Guard is charged with the internal security of the Order, a task which includes the preservation of the Order's Alliance Affiliation (AA) and flag. Since the reformation of the Praetorian Guard it has processed well over 2000 nations -- more than any single alliance has members. Vladimir also served as Senator of the Red Team from February 2006 and January 2007, and from August 2007 to November 2007. He was moderator of the Red Team forum for the length of its existence. Published Works Vladimir has published numerous theoretical, analytical and historical essays, six of which have been released publicly. Proper Francoist Thought Proper Francoist Thought was first published on the 29th of August 2005 and is the first comprehensive document outlining Francoism. It detailed an analysis of the material conditions in NationStates and made a number of recommendations regarding revolutionary tactics based on this. The Slavery of International Rights The Slavery of International Rights was first published on the 11th of March 2007, as a response to popular assumptions made regarding the existence of international rights. It argued that not only did they not exist, but that they were not desirable, due to the apparatus that would be necessary in order to enforce them. What Is To Be Done: An Analysis of the 2007 Coup What Is To Be Done was first published on the 16th of August 2007, two days after TrotskysRevenge reiterated his position as Emperor of the New Pacific Order and at the height of the turmoil surrounding the Moldavi Rebellion. It argued that Ivan Moldavi's ascension was illegal and that as such TrotskysRevenge had remained the legitimate Emperor throughout the incident. This article is only available in the Order's internal library. The Meaning of Freedom The Meaning of Freedom was first published on the 3rd of November 2007. Setting out the state of nature and its consequences. After an analysis of the basic forms of government it proposed that the only way in which true freedom could be attained was through an absolute sovereign. Vladimir has since clarified that while the piece was heavily influenced by Francoist works, it should not itself be seen as a Francoist analysis, and as such its conclusions are correct but incomplete. Five Days that Shook the World Five Days that Shook the World was first published on the 27th of January 2008, the second anniversary of the New Pacific Order. It is a brief history of the August Revolution - the 28th of August 2003 - through to the founding of the Order - the 1st of September 2003. An Introduction to Francoism An Introduction to Francoism was first published on the 17th of January 2008, the second anniversary of the New Pacific Order. It was published through the Order's weekly paper, The Pacific Press. It outlined the basics of Francoist Theory as applied to Planet Bob. Category:New Pacific Order Category: Member of New Pacific Order Category:Individuals